


The Talk

by unitchiefwives



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, hardship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitchiefwives/pseuds/unitchiefwives
Summary: Emily and Will have needed to talk ever since she saved his life years ago. Some things were said while he had the bomb on him. He was even willing to die as long as he knew JJ had Emily. This is about them finally having that talk about the things said. It's been years so they've formed a friendship through them. I hope you enjoy.





	The Talk

Years, that’s how long it’s been since Emily Prentiss saved William Lamontagne's life from a bomb. A lot of things had gone on before then, and a lot of things have changed since then. It was a cool summer night with a slight breeze because it had rained earlier in the day. The BAU had gotten back before the later hours of the night so this was their chance, their chance to finally talk about that day. 

Both of them had long days at work and JJ was at home with the kids. Walking on the sidewalk to JJ and Emily’s favorite coffee shop, all will could think about was the questions he’s had all these years for her. He knew she had a lot as well it’s just, after all these years, it was time. He walked in and the bell above the door rang as he entered. He saw the brunette at a table in the back and sat down in front of her. Kinda nervous, he stumbled over his words slightly, “Hey...uh...Emily”

She looked up with soft eyes and a gentle smile, “Hey, Will.” She knew that what there were doing was going to be rough but she did care about him because they had become friends over the years, how could they not? Emily looked at the bakery menu then back at him, “I ordered us just normal coffee to start with if that’s okay?” He nodded as he started looking at the menu as well, “You know me, a simple guy.” Emily laughed a little, “A simple guy who enjoys his occasional frappuccinos.” He joined in with the laughing as he sat the menu down and looked at her, “Shh, only you and JJ know that.” 

Will watched as Emily continued to look at the menu. He knew what she was doing because he was doing the same thing by not confronting her about it…they were procrastinating. Then again, who wouldn’t procrastinate this conversation. Besides it needing to happen, some recent things about JJ had brought up the sudden urge for it. Like her confession to Reid. Will didn’t know, but Emily did. She didn’t tell JJ she knew though, she wanted to get her hurt under control so she could be a helpful friend. 

Looking at Will, she caught him looking at her and they both let out a sigh. Emily put the menu down, “Okay, I have my own questions, but if you don’t mind, I’d like to hear yours first.” Will took a deep breath as he mentally prepared himself. He thought he knew the answers but he wanted to be sure. Letting out his breath he looked back at Emily, “Why did you save me that day?” 

The brunette being who she was have a round about answer that didn’t actually answer anything, “You were in danger and there was a chance I could save you so I took that chance.” Will shook his head with an irritated smile, “Bullshit Emily.” It wasn’t a harsh tone because he would never with her. It was more of him calling her out because he knew there was more. 

Playing dumb she had a questioning look on her face, “What?” Deep down inside she knew she shouldn’t of told the partial truth to him because he would see right through her but it was one of her way of trying to avoid things. She was good at that. 

Rolling his eyes he sat there in silence as the waiter sat down their coffee cups and a personal pot for their table. He saw Emily pour Splenda packets in and take a sip. He realized that she just needed coffee because she took a deep breath and started talking, “I didn’t want her to lose anyone else. She told me about her sister and I knew things were always rocky with her mom, and don’t get me started on her father.” Will nodded in agreement to that before Emily continued, “She didn’t need to lose you too, and Henry didn’t need to lose you.”

She took a sip of her coffee and waited for a response. Will was happy he’d been correct all these years. Having it confirmed on Emily’s side made it easier to understand a lot more. He took a sip of his own coffee that had cream and sugar. Once he finished he spoke, “I always had a feeling it was mainly for her,” he paused and looked down, “That’s why I said what I said.” 

Once those words left his mouth it was like Emily was transported through her mind to that exact moment. She didn’t pay a lot of attention to it then and she was kind of mad at herself for not realizing the importance of what he said until that moment. Her eyes got wide as she came to the understanding, “You knew, that's why you were fine dying wasn’t it? You told me to take care of her.”

The southern accented man was looking at the table and playing with a little honey packet with his right hand as his left leg was tapping. For the first time since then, he had been confronted with his thought process. He suddenly paused, “I knew that she had you, and if she had you then she was going to be okay.” He moved his vision back to her, “Emily, I also knew that you loved her and you would do your best to take care of her.” 

Taking yet another sip, Emily was trying to process. Once she did, Will saw her face change from confused to sad, “Emily, what is it?” She bit her lip as she blankly stared at the table, “Please don’t take this the wrong way, you know I love you like a brother Will, but each time she had the chance, she chose you.”

The hurt in her eyes was very strong and he’d never seen the woman this emotional before. Then again, they’d never talked about JJ before and that must be the one topic that breaks her. He could see she was afraid he was offended, but he was anything but. He shifted in his seat, “Emily, I can’t take it the wrong way because I think I’ve always kinda known she loved you. And by the way, before she kissed me that night,“ he paused, looked up at the ceiling debating if he should tell her and then looked back at her. With his coffee gripped in his hand he hesitated at first but got stronger in his voice, “She broke up with me and I believe that it was because of her feelings for you because Hotch came to me that night before she kissed me and explained how once she came from me she had a revelation about the victim who was gay. And Hotch told me that he could see her having her own revelation but he didn’t say anything because it wasn’t his place.” He paused once again, “I still don’t know why she kissed me that night.”

Emily did a small irritated at herself laugh as she looked up at the ceiling with teary eyes trying to compose herself, “I know why.” This time Will was the confused one. He poured more coffee in the brunettes mug, “Emily, what do you mean?”

Pushing her lips together she shifted, “Right before she kissed you, I told her that she should go for you. I fucked up.” This was the first time he’d heard this information and it made things so clear. He poured more coffee into his own mug as he spoke, “So she thought you rejected her so she went for me.” He sat the coffee pot down and took a drink, “That seems to be a pattern with her.” Emily looked at him in confusion, “What do you mean?” 

He was now the one looking confused. He stared at Emily for a few seconds, “Prentiss, as soon as she found out you were going to London- actually I’m pretty sure it was when you got that first call from Clyde, she knew you were leaving her so after the whole bank thing...she finally said yes to marrying me after all these years.”

Emily took a big gulp, “I thought she said yes like a year before and you guys wanted to get married ASAP after the trauma that happened?” Will shook his head, “Nope.” They sat in silence because they had just unpacked a lot mentally. And they each had a new angle of seeing things. They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Will had another question. He looked up at the brunette, “Did she ever tell you about her hallucination when she was kidnapped?” Emily looked puzzled, “No, I didn’t even know she had a hallucination.” 

Shocked she didn’t know, he decided to tell her because she needed to know, “In one of her darkest and frightened moments Emily, she hallucinated that you came to save her. She said she felt your touch and automatically became calm.” He paused, “She didn’t hallucinate anyone else but you. You’re her comfort Emily, she didn’t even imagine me.”

Not knowing what to say or how to react, she offered a change of scenery, “I love coffee but I need to walk around.” Will nodded in agreement, “Sound like a great idea.” They for up and Will paid for the coffee’s. They walked out the door once again triggering the bell and made a right. They were in the downtown part of Alexandria so there were some little shops they were going to pass. Emily put her thumbs in her belt loops as she awkwardly turned to Will, “She really hallucinated me? Why didn’t she say anything when I told her about the dream I had about her.” 

Will shrugged his shoulders, “Maybe she knew that it was 100% mutual and she got scared.” Emily turned her head straight, “Maybe.” 

As they continued to walk Emily wondered why he was taking all of this so well. Even though he knew all these years, surely it would still be annoying. After kicking a small rock and watching roll into the road she bit her top lip, “Why do you seem so okay with all of this?”

He took a deep breath, “I guess I’ve just always known and knew this day would eventually come.” Emily stopped, “So what do we do now?” Will turned to her, “I don’t really know.”

They continued to walk in silence for the rest of the circle around to their cars. Before the separated Emily spoke up, “We should probably talk to JJ next shouldn’t we?” Letting out another deep sigh, Will nodded his head in agreement. He walked up closer to Emily, “Let me know when you both are free.” Emily nodded this time and tarer at him for a second before he went in for a hug. As he hugged her he whispered in her ear, “Emily, don’t feel bad. I don’t.” He backed away a bit, “For some reason, since I know it’s you and we’ve become close friends, I’m okay. So don’t worry about the situation or my feelings. I know how you like to silently worry.” She laughed and a small smile appeared accompanied by watery eyes, “You know me.” 

Will joined in on the smiling, “There’s no way I couldn’t after all these years.” They each got in their cars and closed the door. Each wondering how they were going to approach JJ. For the time being though they each decided to think about how the talk went so much better than they thought and that it was needed.


End file.
